List of Activision games
The following is a list of Activision games. This does not include any games from Blizzard Entertainment. NES *''Archon: The Light and the Dark'' *''Die Hard'' *''Galaxy 5000'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Murder on the Mississippi'' *''Predator 1987'' *''Stealth ATF'' *''Super Pitfall'' *''Sword Master'' *''The Adventures of Rad Gravity'' *''The Three Stooges'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Ultimate Air Combat'' Game Boy *''Alien vs Predator: The Last of His Clan'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Phantom Air Mission'' SNES *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''BattleTech'' *''BioMetal'' *''MechWarrior'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Plok'' *''Radical Rex'' *''Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye'' Nintendo 64 *''Disney/Pixar A Bug's Life'' *''Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!'' *''Disney's Tarzan'' *''Nightmare Creatures'' *''Quake II'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Vigilante 8'' *''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense'' Game Boy Color *''Asteroids'' *''Blade'' *''Commander Keen'' *''Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Disney/Pixar Toy Story Racer'' *''Disney's 102 Dalmations: Puppies to the Rescue!'' *''Disney's Tarzan'' *''Disney's The Lion King: Samba's Mighty Adventure'' *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' *''Road Champs: BXS Stunt Biking'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six'' *''Stuart Little: The Journey Home'' *''Tech Deck Skateboarding'' *''Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy'' *''X-Men: Mutant Wars'' *''X-Men: Wolverines Rage'' GameCube *''American Chopper 2: Full Throttle'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Bloody Roar: Primal Fury'' *''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2'' *''Cabela's Outdoor Adventures'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' *''DreamWork's Shark Tale'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''GUN'' *''Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Lost Kingdoms'' *''Lost Kingdoms II'' *''Madagascar'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2'' *''Minority Report: Everybody Runs'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Pitfall: The Lost Expedition'' *''Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing'' *''Shrek SuperSlam'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man: The Movie'' *''Spyro A Hero's Tail'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Street Hoops'' *''The Invincible Iron Man'' *''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''True Crime: New York City'' *''True Crime: Streets of L.A.'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''World Series of Poker'' *''Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of the Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' *''X-Men: The Official Game'' *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' Game Boy Advance *''2 in 1: Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace/X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' *''2 in 1: Dreamworks' Shark Tale + Shrek 2'' *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Bomberman Tournament'' *''Crash & Spyro SuperPack'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash SuperPack'' *''Disney's Tarzan: Return to the Jungle'' *''DreamWork's Shark Tale'' *''DOOM'' *''DOOM II: Hell on Earth'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball Max'd'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures: Legend of the Dark Hand'' *''Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar Operation Penguin'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2'' *''MTX: Mototrax'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts!'' *''Pinobee: Wings of Adventure'' *''Pitfall: The Lost Expedition'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Rapala Pro Fishing'' *''Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures'' *''Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing'' *''Shrek SuperSlam'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York'' *''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace'' *''Spider-Man: The Movie'' *''Spyro Orange: The Cortex'' *''Spyro SuperPack'' *''Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs'' *''Spryo: Season of Flame'' *''The Incredible Iron Man'' *''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Street'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: The Official Game'' *''X2:Wolverine's Revenge'' *''xXx'' Nintendo DS *''007: Quantum of Solace'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare'' *''Crash of the Titans '' *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' *''Guitar Hero on Tour'' *''Guitar Hero on Tour: Decades'' *''Hot Wheels: Blast That!'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Madagascar'' *''Monster Jam'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts!'' *''Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing'' *''Shrek SuperSlam'' *''Shrek:Ogres & Donkeys'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York'' *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' *''Spider-Man: The Movie'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' *''Spyro Shadow Legacy'' *''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *''Thrillville Off the Rails'' *''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Decepticons'' *''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots'' *''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''World Series of Poker: Battle For The Bracelets'' *''X-Men: The Official Game'' Wii *''007: Quantum of Solace'' *''Band Hero'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Dancing With The Stars'' *''DJ Hero'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' *''Guitar Hero 5'' *''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' *''Guitar Hero: Aerosmith'' *''Guitar Hero: Metallica'' *''Guitar Hero: Smash Hits'' *''Guitar Hero: Van Halen'' *''Guitar Hero: World Tour'' *''Hot Wheels: Beat That!'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' *''Monster Jam'' *''Rapala Tournament Fishing'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''The History Channel: Battle for the Pacific'' *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *''Thrillville Off the Rails'' *''Tony Hawk: Ride'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013 video game) *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game'' *''World Series of Poker: Tournament of Champions'' *''Victorious: The Video Game'' Wii U *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Skylanders: Giants'' *''Skylanders: SWAP Force'' *''Skylanders: Trap Team'' *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''007 Legends'' *''Angry Birds Trilogy'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Guitar Hero Live'' *''Wipeout 3'' *''Wipeout: Create & Crash'' *''Snoopy's Grand Adventure'' *The Amazing Spider-Man *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' *''The Voice: I Want You'' *''Transformers Prime: The Game'' *''Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark'' Nintendo Switch * ''Skylanders: Imaginators'' * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' * ''Spyro Reignited Trilogy'' Category: Lists Category:Lists of games Category:Activision games